Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Drabbles
by RainStormer98
Summary: A series of drabbles of Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time** **writing Jackunzel so sorry if I don't capture Rapunzel's sweet shy look. It's a Zombie AU so** **with** **bare me. It's a little detailed for the killing zombies part, so beware and enjoy! **

Rapunzel stood blood dripping spear that was stabbed into a brain eating zombie. Her eyes blinking away the temptation of going on a rampage. Red curls were bouncing in the distance slowly showing a blood drained girl.

Rapunzel's jaw dropped,"Merida!" She screamed looking at her best friends face, her face teared on the side and scratches ran down along her arm. Merida caught her breath,"Hic-Hiccup's dead. The zombies got him." Rapunzel's eyes started to water as Merida grabbed her bloody arm as the flesh started to rip. Her knees collided with the ground.

Rapunzel's mind went full speed over-panicking, Rapunzel thought of the quickest thing to say,"W-who's alive?!" Merida's eyes looked up at the blonds hair,"Mavis died, I-I think it's just, Jack." Rapunzel's eyes went up in flames. Rapunzel hated Jack, he killed her friend Audrey by accident and then the zombie bit Astrid. She lost two of her best friends to that, that jerk and idiot.

Merida's eyes closed as she collapsed back hitting the hard wooden floor. Rapunzel's eyes scanned down at the thump. "No, no, no, no, no. Merida, please, no!" Tears flowed down the girls rosy cheeks. Her hand reached down and touched her friends face that was turning into a dark green skin.

As Merida's veins started popping Rapunzel whispered,"You were the most amazing friend. Don't ever forget that." The spear crashed down into her skull slicing into the brain. Merida's head hit the floor and her face went cold. The spear was lifted up and bits of flesh and fresh blood dripped on to the dead girls face.

Rapunzel turned away heading out to find that cold hearted idiot.

Rapunzel's feet hit the cold grass as tiny snowflakes fell above her. She noticed the white hair and blue eyes across the forest she was currently walking in. Her pace started to pick up.

Rapunzel ran up to him by jabbing her spear into the head of zombie in front of him. It fell backwards as Rapunzel looked up seeing the snowflake haired boy.

He looked surprised,"So, you came back?" His surprised face turned into a smirk. Rapunzel rolled her eyes,"This is no joke, Jack! Merida's dead and so is Hiccup!" Jacks eyes went wide,"W-what about M-Mavis? Wasn't she with Tiana?" Rapunzel sighed sitting down on the cold ground,"They're all dead. Tiana fell in a swap full of zombies and I'm not sure how Mavis died.." Jack closed his eyes letting out a big long sigh, his breath flowing across the air.

Rapunzel got up at Jacks level and looked at the abandoned house they were currently near. Jack looked where her eyes were looking,"So, I guess we're staying here?" Rapunzel shrugged,"Well, let's fight some

zombies." She said lifting her spear and charging to the door, as Jack lifted his 'staff' which was actually a stick that was sharpened at the end with a knife and followed Rapunzel into the house.

Jack stabbed the last zombies brain as it collapsed. Rapunzel looked at the old broken staircase. Jack started to walk towards it and so did Rapunzel. As they reached the top of the staircase, Rapunzel lifted her spear looking for any danger, well zombies. The surroundings were clear so Rapunzel went into a bedroom.

The beds were slightly broken and very old. She sat down on the ground as Jack entered the room sitting next to her. "Since we are the last ones, I want to tell you something." Rapunzel nodded,"What is it?" Jack cleared his voice,"I..really uh like you. Like, like like you."

Rapunzel turned her head slightly as Jack kept talking,"Yes I know I did some really bad accidents, but I just.." Jack was cut off when Rapunzel's warm soft lips met his icy cold ones. Their cheeks turned a soft pink, then Rapunzel broke away smiling,"I like you, too."

The night went on as a scream was heard through the distance, Jack woke up alarmed and saw that Rapunzel was missing. He ran down the endless hallway to find Rapunzel stabbing zombies as quickly as she could. Jack jumped in and started killing them, too.

As the last one in the room fell down Rapunzel let out a sigh, and so did Jack. Both smiling with tired faces Jack spoke up,"I guess we're safe now." But he spoke too soon. Behind him came a zombie as it down on his arm he collapsed.

Rapunzel's scream was heard throughout the house. She ran stabbing the zombie straight in the face. The spear ripped out as the zombie fell back. Rapunzel's knees met the floor as her hand met Jack's face.

His blue eyes opened,"I always loved you." His head knocked down against the harsh floors. Rapunzel felt a tear drop roll down her cheek, she glanced upwards then back down to the turning human.

She lifted herself up and turned around, she looked back at Jack. She sighed slowly,"I love you..too. I always did." She walked out of the house into the deadly apocalyptic world with just herself.

A/N: HAHAHHAAH YOU THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE HAPPY!? Nope sorry, you could imagine it ended earlier. I am very evil and like twists so yay. Keep leaving suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

The soccer field was wet and slippery with the newly falling raindrops hitting against the soft moist grass. Soccer cleats hit the ground crushing the grass into the squishy dirt below it. A certain girls red bouncing curls ran through the field, although the color was drained from the falling rain. The soccer net extended to its fullest as the ball was whipped into it. Tears fell down her cheeks, but were covered by the raindrops falling on them too.

"Hey Merida!" She went to turn, but didn't, picking up the soccer ball and punting it into the net. A boy with auburn hair and green forest eyes were now a darker shade because of the lack of sun. He ran up to her speaking again, not really sure if she heard him the first time,"Hey..Mer. Uhh..um..do..uh..." Merida turned her gaze to the brunette who was stuttering with his words. "What do you want, Haddock?" Her voice sounding irritated.

He sucked in his breath,"Well, you know it's raining-" "I know it's pretty obvious." She said interrupting him, but he carried on,"So I thought you might like a ride home..because..you know..it be a real pain to walk..uh..home in the..um..you know..rain." His voice getting quieter as he rambled on. She turned her focus to his,"Hmph. Why not?" He beamed at that and replied back quickly,"So uh, should we leave now?" She nodded walking away leaving the soccer balls scattered around the net.

Merida sniffled looking away from Hiccups gaze. Hiccup nudged her,"Hey, um what's wrong?" Her eyes moved to his as she sighed,"Oh, just stupid Macintosh dumped me." Hiccup rubbed the back his neck in embarrassment,"Oh uh, sorry I asked." She shrugged looking towards his car. He opened the door for her as she slid in silently.

Hiccup turned into a driveway of a dark green house with three floors, four widows in the front of the house and one door also in the front. He parked his car as she opened the car door as it swung to its limit. Merida looked at Hiccup as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. She made a weak smile,"Hey, it's fine. Maybe you can make it up to me by picking me up again tomorrow." He smiled and nodded slowly. She closed the door as she entered her sheltered home.

And that's how it all started, Hiccup picked Merida up after soccer (or just a way of easing down her stress) Hiccup was only doing this because he had HUGE crush on her. They began to have a friendship and Hiccup was enjoying it. Merida was also feeling better, when she was with Hiccup her stress started going away. She started giggling again, and smiling. Everything was great and Hiccup decided to take advantage of that.

One snowy day as the snow decided to not fall anymore, Hiccup trudged across the snow-filled soccer field. He saw a familiar red-head sit in the snow cross crossed. He sat down next her,"Hey, Mer..I was wondering if you want to go to the park, not for like, a um, uh date, you know, I mean it could be, but, I know you just had that-" Merida shushed him,"Ok, I got it. Can we leave now? I can't really play soccer, so.." Hiccup chuckled,"Ok sure." He stood up and held is hand out. She blushed a soft pink as she politely took is hand to push herself up.

Hiccup drove to the town park as he got out first to open the door for Merida. She found it kinda fun so she got out as quickly as she could and slammed the door shut, giggling he playfully said,"Beat yah!" He smiled giggling along with her. They sat down under a tree where snow barely fell. Hiccup tapped her shoulder gently,"Hey Mer, I got you something." She turned her head to him,"Lemme see." She said trying to get the neatly wrapped gift from his grip. He let go letting her have it.

She opened it carefully realizing what it was. The box held a beautiful necklace that had the outline of a black dragon with one of the bottom wings filled with a red color. She smiled putting in on as her hand now held it. She gazed at it, then let it fall above her chest. Merida leaned towards Hiccup and kissed his cheek,"I love it, Hic. Thank you." Hiccup smiled holding his cheek where she kissed him.

The weeks went by with the same old thing happening, they didn't go to the park again as the weather got worse. Then one day, a very cold day Merida requested that Hiccup should not bring his car. Of course Hiccup answered with a,"Are you crazy!?" Look, but did what he was told. As the school day went by he met Merida at the soccer field. He walked up to her a tapped her shoulder,"Hey, Mer..uh..um..so without a car...what are we going to do..?" Merida giggled.

"Walk there silly!" Hiccup gave a confused look, Merida giggled some more. Hiccup smiled at her playful giggles,"Isn't it going to be cold?" Merida grabbed his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder,"I'm

warm enough when I'm with you." She said calmly, a tint of pink scattering to her cheeks. As Merida's cheeks were pink his were red. That's how the whole walk home went.

Two more months went by as Merida was busy with school work she started missing her days when she went on car rides with Hiccup. She texted him to pick her up today after school, he replied back a few moments later saying he would. As for Hiccup he had something in store for her. He was making a gift for her for prom. Hiccup wanted her to with him and didn't feel like just asking she needed a gift.

He walked towards her with something behind his back, she heard the footsteps and turned around. Smiling she asked suspiciously,"What's behind your back?" Hiccup glanced behind him and swung his arms around to the front of his body revealing what he was hiding. It was a teddy bear that was holding a heart that wrote 'Prom?' on it. In Hiccups other hand was another neatly wrapped gift that looked similar to the one he gave her on their first day at the park.

He handed her both of the gifts. She glanced down at the teddy bear and her jaw dropped. She then opened the gift showing a very fancy black bracelet that went very with the necklace he gave her. Merida's smile was so bright, it could've lightened a whole city. Hiccup got very scared of the thick tension,"So..?"

Merida leapt herself around Hiccup, her arms hung from his neck and she smashed her lips against his. Their cheeks both turning a light pink as their kiss deepened and turned into a passionate one. Hiccup broke away smiling,"So, is that a yes?" She giggled,"It's a yes ye dork."

Their lips collided again, and they never even thought of letting go.


End file.
